InUhiKo
by inugurl1
Summary: INUYASHA HAS A LONG LOST TWIN.THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS HES NICER. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE BUMPS INTO KAGOME.THIS IS A LOVE TRIANGLE INUYASHA/KAG/inuhaku
1. Default Chapter

Ok im writing this before i even hav a name for it so . i really dont have that much to say except to enjoy it!  
  
"bye mom im leaving now" kagome yelled as she ran through the door towards the well. She was late again and was sure that inuyasha was goin to throw one of his "fits" he wasnt really good at hiding the fact that he wanted kagome to stay there with him. But kagome never noticed she thought that he just wanted the shard . oh how little she knew.  
  
"ok bye kagome . oh tell that sweet doggy friend of yours that i said hi!" mrs higurashi said as she was washing dishes.  
  
"mom i dont think she heard . shes already long gone by now.geez mom you hav to tell her a little bit faster than that or shes gonna think that we dont want her here any more." Sota said. But big suprise he was right . not about the not wanting to be her anymore but he was right about kagome not hearing her mom. She was after all traveling through the well as they spoke. Kogome was talking to herself in whipers . grumbling something about kikyo and no good B!c$ trying to drag a certain hanyou to h-e double hockey sticks. She however told herself quickly that she shouldnt worry because he after all wanted to join the walking bile of mud. She remindes herself that he had always ditched her for kikyo.  
  
"that settles it. First thing in the morning im gonna have to fall in love with someone else. I wonder if koga is going to be around tomorrow?" she knew she was just playing around . she couldnt possibly forget about inuyasha that easily no matter how many times she told herself that she could. "woah! i have to pay attention from now on." She told herself. She had come back through the other side of the well already and had been standing there for a while now. She started to climb up the well when she realized that she had forgot her backpack on the bottom of the well. So she jumped back down grabbed her backpack and quickly climbed up and out of the well. As she figured inuyasha was standing t the well waiting for her. Or was it inuyasha? She stood there for a few seconds waiting to get yelled at or cussed out. But it never came so she eventually said"inuysaha? Are you ok?" kagome asked still waiting for him to pop.  
  
"Inuyasha you say? Im sorry to dissapoint you . for surly a beuty such as your self should never be sad. I am not however inuyasha. I am his younger brother ." he said as he began to kneeled in front of kagome. "i am Inuhiko, his younger brother." He said as he kissed her hand. Kagome blushed so fast it put light to shame. "I am not quite sure he knows i even excist but i was on my way to see if the rumors of him are true when i heard a noise coming from down this well and then you came up and the rest is history." He continued as he got up to his feet.  
  
What could kagome do he looked exactly like inuyasha so she decided to believe him. It was quite obvious that he was somehow related to inuyasha. "well then do you care to walk me to village so that you can meet inuayasha?" kagome was quickly starting to like inuhiko. He looked just like inuyasha the same ears, eyes, EVERYTHING! Except he seemed to be a little nicer ok a lot nicer which was a major plus in kagomes opinion.  
  
Inuhiko just smiled and said "why walk if you can jump on my back and jump all the way there. Its alot faster." Kagome giggled as she got on. She was sure falling fast for this guy she was beggining to forget whats his face now.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE VILLAGE  
  
"ok im going to go get kagome now!" inuyasha yelled as he walked out the cabin. He was late because he was sleeping. He was having a dream too. A verry good dream about him and kagome. Him and her were doing something that would make anyone blush at the thought. He didnt want to admit it but he didnt ever want to wake up from that dream. In fact if it wasnt for shippo yelling in his ear he wouldnt have. It was quite weird for inuyasha. He knew he was thinking of kagome as much more than a friend now and he liked the idea. But who was he kidding kagome had alife of her own and was only gathering fragments because she felt bad for scattering them in the first place. She wasnt coming because she enjoyed it she was coming because of her conscience. I mean he thought there were times when kagome really enjoyed being there. But then she would always be overly ecited about going back home and take those stupid test things that she always was complaining about. He madde a mental note to back to kagomes time and desroy those "tests" whatever they were so that she had no excuse to go back trought the well she would be forced to stay. He started laughing when he caugh kagomes scent along with another hanyou. He quicly ran towards the scent .  
  
he didnt like what he had seen kagome was smiling while she was on the back of this hanyou. His blood started to boil. The hanyou stopped in his tracks to let kagome off. They both stood there speechless. Neither one saying anything. Inuyasha was about to pull out tetsaiga when he realized that the hanyou looked just like him. He reluntently put his sword back in his sheath.  
  
(a/n muahhahahahaha sorry i have to stop there but mai stupid older brother is hitting me until i get off sooooo i have to go. Hey yall beter review or imma be super mad! Oh and tune in till next chapter!) 


	2. the ride and the hug

(a/n sadly i only got two reviews on my first chapter. Oh well im sure more people will start to review ... wont they? They better or im going to block them from reading my story any further with my super human powers. Lol i dont really have super human powers but ya know whispers gotta scare the people who arnt reviewing. Lol oh right on with the chapter!)  
  
oh sure inuyasha first instict was to kill whoever layed a hand on his teritory. Wait since when did kagome become his territory? That didnt matter to him all he knew was that some scum was holding kagome the way that only he had given himself permission to. Not that ha was even able to give himself the permission but still you get the point right? But his second instinct told him to yell at the good for nothing piece of trash and beat him so hard he wished he was dead. and since Kagome was somehow getting closer to the "trash" by the second he decided that it would be unsafe to attack him at the very moment.  
  
"what in the seven hells are you doing to her?!" Inuyasha was acting a little overprotective at the moment. The hanyou just smirked. That really ticked off inuyasha. First off this guy had the nerve to even think about touching kagome then when he asked what he was doing he had the nerve to mock him. This guy was really testing inuyasha. Oh how inuyasha hated to be tested. This gut was asking for his tombstone to be made early or something. "im going to repeat myself slowly so that you can comprehend it his time. What .... are ....you...doing?" Inuyasha also used hand movement while doing this. Kagome had to admit that he looked funny doing this. He looked as if Inuhiko wasnt able to speak english at all and was trying to teach him how to speak it. All Kagome could from laughing was the fact that he was angry at him and her as well!  
  
"If you truly want to find out i suggest you follow me and your mate wherever i am about to go." Ok he hadnt exactly found the most graciuos way to tell his long lost brother hello but hey what could kagome possibly do? Before she realized what was going on Kagome was picked up bridal style and he started running towards the water. Kagome started to blush she had always dreamed of Inuyasha carrying her like this in her dreams. Then she realized why she had started to like inuhiko so fast. He looked exactly like inuyasha. That didnt stop her from feeling the speed of her heart increase . before she knew it he had landed and put her down. He had forced her behind him so that he could protect her.  
  
inuyasha arrived no less than two seconds behind him. When he landed he saw how he was infront of kagome to protect her. "is that what we look like ?" he told himself. "we look pretty darn good together if you ask me." He mentally smirked because on the outside he was supposed to be pissed off. Inuyasha didnt waste any time. He took out his tetsaiga and was about to use until he saw kagome frightened look. He quickly derailed his attack and put it back in his sheath.  
  
"Kagome get out of the way!" Inuyasha was going to kill this guy as soon as he could if she would get out of the way! Kagome however did no such thing. In fact she moved infront of him to protect him. This is not what inuyasha needed right now. First kouga and now him. If he didnt know any better inuyasha was starting to think she didnt love him anymore... wait what made him so sure she loved him to begin with? These were the questions that he would dwell on while she was gone. All he knew was that while she was gone everything seemed a whole lot more boring. He didnt even live the days she was gone it was more like a haze than anything else.... he just wasnt living. He knew that and was quite sure that it was more than he would like to admit to everyone even himself.  
  
"Inuyasha stop let us explain! Please! He has alot to offer us and i think we will gain greatly from him.!" He would have listened if the damn mutt hadnt tapped kagomes butt. He was waiting for her order to kill him he would have the only thing holding him back was kagome. But the order never came in fact all she did was blush and giggle. He could have sworn he felt his jaw touch the ground. Lckily Kagome quickly saw his reaction and turned around and slapped him though not nearly as hard as Miroku. Who did she think he was. She knew he wasnt some dumb thing following her around. However Kagome continued with the pleas for him to resist. "please Inuyasha he knows about Kikyo." She sweat dropped they both knew that he had never mentioned the name but kagome knew that if ther was any way to get him to say was it was to involve her in it. She mentally slapped herself for stooping so low.  
  
"Fine" inuyasha stated calmly "but on the way to the village Kagome is riding on MY back!" if kagome hadent remembered kikyo she wouldnt have minded but her previous thought had messed it up for her. ' what nerve does he have to boss me around . after all he has Kikyo.' She didnt quite realize it but at the thought of the last statement her facial expression turned rather sad. "Oh so you catch a ride with this THING AND ALL OF A SUDDEN IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU HUH? IT THAT IT?" unluckily for kagome he had caught her expression. "FINE THEN GO WITH HIM THEN I DONT CARE!" the truth was that deep down inside it was tearing him apart. Never had he experienced pain as he had felt now. He knew that only Kagome could do this to him. It was taking all of him just to restrain himself from crying.  
  
Kagome was really confused. She didnt know what she had dont for him to yell at her but she quickly answered in response to his yelling . "wait Inuyasha i really do want to go with you" she was walking towards him when he responded . "its ok i understand i mean after all i am only a hanyou. I..I'll see you at Baba-sans hut." When he turned Kagome could have sworn that his eyes looked a little wet but before she could ask what was the matter he had left. She had never seen him move so fast.  
  
"well...we better be going now too." Inuhiko was in the corner watching all of it happen. He had to admit he felt sorry for Inuyasha. Kagome just nodded in responce and got on his back. He felt little tears and the scent of tears so he knew she was crying. He was going to ask her what had happened and see if she was all right but thought better of it. It wasnt long until they had reached the hut. When he let her off he ran his hand through her hair as if to comfort her. inuaysha saw all of it and took all of his strength not to go over there and coax her himself . he wanted so bad to confort her to sleep in his arms. It was useless though he had tried and tried again to prove his love to her but she just A. DIDNT GET IT OR B. DIDNT WANT IT. Either way it was out of his hands now.  
  
But as soon as kagome saw inuyasha she ran out of Inuhiko's hold and ran into inuyasha giving him a hug. She was still crying. "please...*sniff, sniff * say...that you dont...*sobs, sniff* tell me that .... you dont.....HATE ME INUYASHA!" inuyasha almost wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. In fat if Kagome wasnt crying he was sure that he would have. How could she possibly think that i could ever hate her? i dont think that my heart will ever be powerful enough to hate her. because she IS my heart and soul. So in responce her crying he hugged her back .  
  
" Kagome i will never. Hey look at me." She wasnt looking at him and he wanted to make sure that she knew what he was about to tell her was the truth not something that he was going to comfort her. no he wanted her to know that he was for real not lying. He lifted her chin lightly so that they were staring each other in the eye. "I will never hate you. I know that i might act cold towards you sometimes call you naems. But you have become to much of me to ever hate you. You complete me because you are the part of me thats missing. I can never hate the only person that ever truly accepted me for just being me. And whats more is that even after i was mean and cruel to you , you only responded by giving me more and more love and care than i have ever had. Well that and sit me" Kagome laughed. She wiped her tears from her right eye wit her hands and was about to wipe away the left one when inuyasha wiped it away for her. "you dont deserve to cry kagome. Always smile. Ok?" he loved her smile. He even thought that it was the first thing that attreacted him to her. it made him feel as if everything was fine. That nothing mattered, not him being half-breed, not him killing people nothing. No matter the scenerio her smile always made in to the best thing in the world.  
  
Kagome knew that it just felt so...so right in his arms. He had once again proven that there was a "soft" side to him. She was going to have to remember this incident it was good blackmail. She knew she was blushing she could feel it. So when he was finished she tip-toed up to his cheek ad gave him a little kiss. "Thank you , Inuyasha it mean alot to me." Needless to say he was real shocked from the kiss but Kagome took it one step further. She wrapped her arm around his and walked into the hut. During all of this inuyasha coulnt help but think "oh yes this has been a very good day even with the fact of the hanyou coming . speeking of which he looked behind at him and yelled "this way you little peice of trash!" not before however giving him a 'ha-ha-i-get-the-girl-and-you-get-left-behind face. Which to Inuyasha made the best finish in this chapter possible.  
  
(a/n and so this completes the second chapter of INUHIKO! Lol yup hey umm by the way he brings really important news. What should the news be?! Ill be waiting if i get no reply ill have to think of it on my own. But hey REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! PRETTY PRETY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! Lol but yup im not done with the story yet so wait till next time! Oh and check out my other fanfic its called : kagomes sweet sixteen.  
Lol forget the spaces i did it to make sure you saw it . ill post soon! -inugurl 


	3. HELP!

(A/N OK HERES THE DEAL WHAT SHOULD THE NEWS THAT HE BRINGS BE? I REALLY DIDN'T THINK IT ALL THROUGH BEFORE I WROTE IT! LOL I KNOW THAT WAS DUMB BUT I DONT KNOW I NEEDED TO GET THE IDEA DOWN BEFORE I FORGOT IT!  
  
OH AND DOES ANYONE KNOW ANY GOOD HIGHSCHOOL FICS OR ONE WHERE THERE IS NO FUEDAL JAPAN ? CUZ I REALLY LIKE THOSE FICS. LOL ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE FRIENDLY HELP ! LOL 


End file.
